


Rainbow-Prinxiety

by lightningbugqueen



Series: Song-Based fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Based off a song, Confessions, Crying, Fights, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Professions of love, So much angst, Tears, almost anxiety attack, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: Based off the song "Rainbow" by Kacey Muskgraves.Roman and Virgil have a fight, Virgil thinks it's over, Roman feels horrible, angst and feelings ensue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Song-Based fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Rainbow-Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, thank you so much for reading! This is my first Prinxiety(and Sanders Sides in general) fic, so go easy. I hope you enjoy! :)

_ When it rains, it pours, but you didn't even notice _

Virgil curled into himself, unable to move from his spot on his bed. It had been good, they had been happy. Then Virgil had gone and screwed it all up. Of course Virgil had to yell,  _ had _ to fight with Princey. Could he even call him Princey anymore? It didn’t matter that Virgil was on the verge of an anxiety attack at that point, he should have been better. Should have just left, or let Roman do what he wanted. Now he was alone, and Roman would probably never forgive him. 

_ It ain't rainin' anymore, it's hard to breathe when all you know is _

_ The struggle of staying above the rising water line _

Well, at least he had an answer. At least Virgil knew this was the end, and he didn’t have to keep worrying over whether Roman still wanted him. He knew the prince didn’t. But, Virgil still couldn’t breath. Couldn’t move, couldn’t breath, couldn’t even think a single thought other than,  _ it’s over it’s over it’s over _ . It was like Virgil was drowning in a vat of his own unshed tears, the world of bedtime kisses and adventures disappearing above him, as he sunk back to the way things had been before, and would be from now on. Virgil wouldn’t come out of his room anymore. He would wait until midnight every few days to go grab enough food to last him. He would keep doing his job to keep Thomas safe. But he wouldn’t be in the others’ way anymore. He wouldn’t cause them anymore pain, and he would let Roman be happy again, like he was before. Before Virgil ruined it all. 

_ Well, the sky is finally open, the rain and wind stopped blowin' _

_ But you're stuck out in the same ol' storm again _

It felt like it did before. Alone. Sure, he had Janus and Remus when he was younger, but they were always cruel to him, and were never his real family. Now, Janus still resented him for what happened in the Selfishness vs Selflessness video, and he couldn’t even look at Remus without thinking of Roman. So now, he really had no one. It was Virgil’s own fault, really. He had gotten too comfortable. With the Dark Sides, he was always on his toes, ready for the next prank, the next time he had to get up and run. But these past few years had been different. Patton wanted to spend time with him. He was kind, and accepting, and despite what Virgil said, he loved being the Moral Side’s “Dark strange son” Logan cared about him too. True, he was better at hiding it, but he did care. Virgil felt at home when he was with Logan, and the Logical Side always helped him feel calmer and more in control. And then there was Roman. Roman was….everything. He was loud, and boisterous, and annoying at times, but he was incredible too. He was kind, and sweet, and  _ handsome _ , and he actually liked Virgil exactly as he was. But of course, Virgil had ruined that too. Roman probably hated him now. 

Suddenly, Virgil felt the pulling in his chest that came with being summoned. At first, he wanted to fight it, and stay where he was. But Thomas needed him, and Virgil had promised himself and the others that when Thomas needed him he would be there. 

_ You hold tight to your umbrella, well, darlin' I'm just tryin' to tell ya _

“Virgil!” Thomas exclaimed when the anxious side popped up. His smile quickly disappeared, however, when he saw that Virgil was not slouching as he normally did at the foot of the stairs, but was squeezed into a tight ball in the corner of the landing. “Virgil?” the side slowly uncurled himself from his position, and looked up at Thomas with red eyes, for once devoid of makeup. It was an almost scary sight. Normally Virgil was quiet, dark, and tough. He contributed when he needed to, made a number of snarky comments, and acted like nothing the others said ever affected him. Thomas knew this wasn’t true from Accepting Anxiety, but to see Virgil like this now was shocking. He looked….broken. The life wasn’t in his eyes anymore. He had been happier these past few months. None of the sides nor Thomas had mentioned it, but Virgil seemed to be enjoying life more. That was all gone now. He looked even worse than he had when Thomas first introduced him. He didn’t even look like Virgil anymore.

“Yeah? What did you need me for?” he asked, trying to use that same snarky tone, but it just sounded hollow. 

“Um well, Roman told me he was looking for you,” Virgil flinched at the prince’s name, “But, Virge, are you okay?” Thomas didn’t know what was happening, but it didn’t even seem like the side was anxious. Thomas didn’t feel anxious like he usually did when Virgil had a bad day, at least. 

“No, not really. And I’d rather not say why, so can I go?” 

“Um yeah, I guess. I mean, Roman seemed pretty freaked out, so you might want to go find him, but that’s it,” Virgil gave a short nod, and sank out.

Unfortunately, when a Side leaves their room, unless they focus, they leave a previously bolted door unlocked. 

_ That there's always been a rainbow hangin' over your head _

Roman sank to his knees outside of Virgil’s door, tears tracing their way down his face. What had he done? It had just been a little squabble, but then he made some comment, something along the lines of, “God, why do I even put up with you?” and Virgil had gone as pale as a sheet and raced off to his bedroom. Roman had just meant it sarcastically! He knew why he put up with Virgil! Because he was kind, and beautiful, and magical, and his true love. Roman thought he was the prince, but really he was just waiting to get rescued by his knight in shining hoodie. 

Of course, Roman had immediately taken off after Virgil, but when he reached the top hallway, the Side’s door had already slammed shut. He’d pounded, shouted, screamed and wailed for Virgil to come out, so Roman could just  _ apologize _ . God, he hated himself right now. He knew how things could hurt Virgil. How could he have done this? Virgil, his shining star. The rush of feelings that came with seeing him, kissing him, holding him were like a rainbow. Colors just exploding beneath his eyelids, like Virgil channeled magic right into Roman’s mind. He loved him. He loved him more than anything. And he ruined it. 

Roman fell back on empty air with an “oof” as the door finally swung open. 

_ If you could see what I see, you'd be blinded by the colors _

_ Yellow, red, and orange, and green, and at least a million others _

Virgil sunk back in his room, but when he returned he was not alone. He froze. His prince,  _ no, not his _ , lay on his back in the doorway, knees still up. He looked horrible. Perfect hair askew, dashing uniform rumpled with the sash hanging off his shoulder, and tear tracks down his face.  _ I did this, _ Virgil thought,  _ I made him feel this way _ . Roman’s eyes were closed, and his chest went up and down unevenly, still wracked with silent sobs. But when he somehow sensed Virgil reappearance, he sprang to his feet. Or, if he was like normal he would have sprang. He really just slowly lifted himself off the ground, more tears escaping his eyes. 

“Virgil-” his voice broke off, and his eyes shone with tears. 

“Yeah, I know, it’s okay” said Virgil, even though it wasn’t. 

“No, it’s not!” Roman exclaimed, “I’m so sorry, I hurt you, I shouldn’t have said that, please please please let me prove I’m still worth it!

“No, it’s fine I underst-” Virgil started, but then he comprehended what the prince had said, “Wait, what?” 

“I’m sorry,” answered Roman, quietly this time, “I hurt you. I know why I put up with you. I put up with you because I… I love you,” 

“You WHAT?” Virgil asked, well, yelled. 

“I love you Virgil. My chemically imbalanced romance. My beautiful, kind, amazing sunshine. I love you,”

“But, but I thought it was over. I thought you didn’t want to put up with me anymore…” Fresh tears found their way down Roman’s cheeks. 

“How could you think that, Virge? You’re my everything! If you could just see yourself the way I see you. You, you’re incredible. You shine like the only sun I ever want to brighten my day, I could write sonnet after sonnet just about your face and never run out of words. It’s like a million colors gleaming from a rainbow, and you’re the only thing that makes them shine. How in the world could you think I would ever give up on you, when you’re the sun and I am but a planet, revolving around you, just hoping to catch a glimpse of your radiance?” 

_ So tie up the bow, take off your coat, and take a look around _

_ Everything is alright now _

Roman… loved him. Actually loved him, just as much as Virgil loved the Prince. And it wasn’t over. Virgil couldn’t process. 

“How?” he just asked, too confused to say more. 

“How? I don’t know how, Virgil. You’re just you, perfect and wonderful in every way, and I can’t help it,” Virgil stared at him blankly. This was his chance. To be loved. Roman actually said he loved him, and Virgil certainly loved the prince. But there was a problem. 

_ 'Cause the sky has finally opened, the rain and wind stopped blowin' _

_ But you're stuck out in the same ol' storm again _

Nobody loved Virgil. He was bad. When he was with the Dark Sides, he was too quiet, too regular. He wasn’t dramatic, or sarcastic, or theatrical. And he didn’t want to be bad. He never wanted to hurt people, never wanted to participate in the sick jokes the other two played. He just wanted to protect Thomas, and keep them all safe. With the Light Sides, he  _ was _ bad. He was the antagonist, the annoying one, the one nobody wanted around. Sure they grew to like him, Roman even romantically, but  _ nobody _ loved Virgil. He just wasn’t made to be loved. 

“No, not how. Why?” he asked, finally understanding the problem, “Why would you love  _ me _ . I’m bad. I prevent you and Thomas from doing the things you love, you shouldn’t love me. Nobody does. Patton thinks I’m cool, and says he loves everyone. Logan tolerates me. You like me romantically, but why in the  _ world _ would you love me?” 

_ Let go of your umbrella, 'cause darlin', I'm just tryin' to tell ya _

_ That there's always been a rainbow hangin' over your head _

Roman was astonished. Was this what Virgil thought of himself? Unworthy of love? The bad guy? Virgil hadn’t been the bad guy for a very long time. Virgil was his hero. With his eyeshadow, dark hoodie, endearing smile, cute bangs, and snarky humor, he was perfect. 

“Because, Shakespeare, this sounds cliche, but you complete me. You make me feel like I can climb the highest mountains, explore the deepest jungles, defeat the Dragon-Witch once and for all. Virgil, you are like the missing piece of my heart that I’ve been looking for my entire life. You’re  _ my _ prince charming.” Tears were falling fast from both their eyes now, but, finally, it seemed like Virgil’s tears were that of relief. 

_ Yeah, there's always been a rainbow hangin' over your head _

Roman loved him. It was true this time. Of course, it was true all the time, but Virgil believed him now. Believed that Princey,  _ his Princey _ , thought that Virgil was worth his heart. And sure, maybe it would take Virgil a little longer to believe it himself, but that was okay. For now, he just really needed Roman. 

Virgil raced into Roman’s arms, clutching the taller Side to his face, crying more silent tears. Roman hesitantly wrapped his arms around Virgil, and leaned down to kiss the top of Virgil’s head. 

“As wonderful and enlightening this conversation has been, dearest,” he said, “I do think we are both very worn out, and should retire to bed now,” He awkwardly led Virgil to the bed(the anxious side still had not let go of his waist) and they laid down together. After some rustling and repositioning, they were comfortable. Roman held Virgil tight against his chest, where Virgil had pressed his face against the prince’s collar bone. The covers were pulled up to his waist, and Virgil still clutched at Roman’s uniform. Just as Roman was drifting off to sleep, Virgil mumbled into his chest. 

“I love you too,” 

_ It'll all be alright _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment/kudos if you did! :)


End file.
